theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
God of the Moon
Type: Genjutsu Subtype: Doujutsu Rank: 12 Complex: Super S-Class * Learn DC: 29 Learn Success: 8 Perform DC: 37 Perform Rank: 17 * Time: 1 attack action Range: Personal Area: Duration: 1 round/level or until discharged (D) * Description: This technique combines the time/space properties of the mangekyou sharingan with a powerful illusion that can inflict lasting mental and physical damage. To use this technique, the user's Mangekyou Sharingan must be active. The user's gaze is empowered with Tsukuyomi for 1 round per level or until it affects his chosen target. The target is taken to an illusory realm instantly for a duration of 1 or more day, where the user can exchange information with the subject, or mentally and physically torture it endlessly. While in the illusory world, the user and his target do not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep (although the user can give the subject the illusion that it is starving as a method of torture). The illusion appears to last for 1 day per 6 points of chakra spent on the technique (maximum 4 days), but in reality lasts for a short moment. The target will be stunned for 1 round after waking from the illusion (Will negate). Messenger: The user is able to converse with the subject normally while in the illusory world. The subject will suffer no aftereffect after waking from this illusion. Torture: The subject will undergo extreme torture either at the hand of the user or an illusion of his chosing, either physical or mental, or both. A message can still be relayed, but the illusion is incredibly taxing for both the user and even more so the subject. The subject's perception of time is heavily distorted during torture, both because of the user's control and because of the madness it causes; a day under torture may very well feel like a week. Each day under this illusion deals the subject 1d4+2 points of permanent Wisdom damage, negated by a successful Will save. Regardless of the result of the save, the subject will suffer 4d6 points of damage, plus 1d6 points of damage each round for 1 round afterwards, cumulative for each additional day. The Wisdom damage can only be healed by a character 16th level or higher, or with 8 or more levels in the medical specialist advanced class. Similarly, the user suffers 1 point of mangekyou sharingan blindness if the technique lasts longer than a day. Each day after the third increases the mangekyou sharingan blindness by 6 points, up to a total of 7 for 4 full days. If the subjet's Wisdom score is reduced to 0, it will fall in a coma and remain unconscious until its Wisdom score is brought back to 1 or higher. If the subject's Wisdom score wasn't reduced to 0, the permanent Wisdom damage is removed after 24 hours but the subject suffers 1d4 points of temporary Intelligence and Charisma damage from the debilitating torture. A blinded creature cannot be affected by Tsukuyomi, nor can a creature be affected twice by Tsukuyomi in a 24 hours period. In addition, ability damage dealt by Tsukuyomi takes twice as long to recover. A creature with the Sharingan Eye bloodline active gains a bonus to the saving throw equal to its Sharingan Eye ability bonus. This technique can only be learned if selected by the user when taking the Mangekyou Sharingan feat. The user gains a +4 bonus to checks made to overcome chakra resistance. * Empower: The user can increase the technique's Chakra Cost by 6 to increase the base duration by 1day. * Mastery: With the fifth step of mastery in this technique, the maximum number of days thetechnique can last increases to 5. The fifth day increases the mangekyou sharinganblindness by 6 points also. Category:S+Class Category:Genjutsu